moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
American Pop/Credits
Opening Logo and Credits * Columbia Pictures * A Martin Ransohoff Production * A Ralph Bakshi Film * "American Pop" * Featuring the Performances of: Ron Thompson, Marya Small, Jerry Holland, Lisa Jane Persky, Jeffrey Lippa, Roz Kelly * Editor: David Ramirez * Music Adaptation and Original Music by: Lee Holdridge * Executive Producers: Richard R. St. Johns, Maggie Abbott * Associate Producer: Lynne Betner * Written by: Ronni Kern * Produced by: Ralph Bakshi, Martin Ransohoff * Directed by: Ralph Bakshi Ending Credits * Produced by: Bakshi Productions, Inc. for Aspen Productions * Music Supervisor: John Beug * Music Coordinator: Mark Bakshi * Assistant Director: John Sparey * Production Associate: Cathleen Summers * The following songs were depicted as being written by fictional characters, The producer would like to thank the true composers: Songs "A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall" and "Don't Think Twice It's All Right" Written by: Bob Dylan "Night Moves" Written by: Bob Seger "Somedbody to Love" Written by: Darby Slick * And thanks to the following artist for allowing his voice to be used by a fictional character. * "Night Moves" as sung by: Bob Seger * Special thanks to the late, great Jim Hendrix. * "American Pop Overture" Arranged by: Lee Holdridge * "Free Bird" Composed by: Allen Collins & Ron Vanzandt * "As Time Goes By" Composed by: Herman Hupfeld * "You Send Me" Composed by: Sam Cooke * "Slaughter on Tenth Avenue" Composed by: Richard Rodgers * "A String of Pearls" Music by: Jerry Gray Lyrics by: Eddie De Lange * "I Got Rhythm" Music by: George Gershwin Lyrics by: Ira Gershwin * "Maple Leaf Rag" Composed by: Scott Joplin * "Aneynu" Traditional Ukrainian Chant * "Onward Christian Soldiers" Music by: Sir Arthur S. Sullivan Lyrics by: Rev. Sabine Baring-Gould * "I Don't Care" Music by: Harry O. Sutton Lyrics by: Jean Lenox * "Palm Leaf Rag" Composed by: Scott Joplin * "Maple Leaf Rag" Composed by: Scott Joplin * "Give Me Regards to Broadway" Composed by: George M. Cohan * "Smiles" Music by: Less S. Roberts Lyrics by: J. Will Callahan * "Over There" Composed by: George M. Cohan Performed by: Bob Grant & His Orchestra Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * "Swanee" Music by: George Gershwin Lyrics by: Irving Caesar * "Say Si Si" Music and Spanish Lyrics by: Ernesto Lecuona English Lyrics by: Al Stillman & Francia Luban Courtesy of Radiola Company * "Look for the Silver Lining" Music by: Jerome Kern Lyrics by: B.G. De Sylva * "Anything Goes" Composed by: Cole Porter * "Somebody Loves Me" Music by: George Gershwin Lyrics by: B.G. De Sylva & Ballard MacDonald * "When the Saints Go Marching In" - Traditional Arranged by: Lee Holdridge * "Charleston" Composed by: Cecil Mack & Jimmy Johnson * "Bill" Music by: Jerome Kern Lyrics by: P.G. Wodehouse & Oscar Hammerstein II Performed by: Helen Morgan Courtesy of RCA Records * "I Got Rhythm" Music by: George Gershwin Lyrics by: Ira Gershwin * "Body and Soul" Composed by: John W. Green, Edward Heyman, Robert Sour & Frank Eyton * "Sweet Georgia Brown" Composed by: Ben Bernie, Kenneth Casey & Maceo Pinkard * "Our Love is Here to Stay" Music by: George Gershwin Lyrics by: Ira Gershwin * "Sing, Sing, Sing" Composed by: Louis Prima Performed by: Benny Goodman & His Orchestra Courtesy of RCA Records * "Nancy (With the Laughing Face)" ** Composed by: Jimmy van Heusen & Phil Silvers * "As Time Goes By" ** Composed by: Herman Hupfeld * "Lilli Marlene" ** Music by: Norbet Schultze ** German Lyrics by: Hans Leip ** English Lyrics by: Tommie Connor * "Mona Lisa" ** Composed by: Jay Livingston & Ray Evans * "Cantaloupe Island" ** Composed by: Herbie Hancock ** Performed by: Herbie Hancock ** Courtesy of Blue Note Records, ** A Subsidiary of Liberty Records, Inc. * "Take Five" ** Composed by: Paul Desmond ** Performed by: The Dave Brubeck Quartet ** Courtesy of Kadan, Ltd. & CBS Records * "Turn Me Loose" ** Composed by: Jerome "Doc" Pomus & Mort Shuman ** Performed by: Fabian ** Courtesy of Chancellor Records, Inc. * "Moanin'" ** Composed by: Bobby Timmons ** Performed by: Art Blakey ** Courtesy of Liberty Records, Inc. * "You Send Me" ** Composed by: Sam Cooke ** Performed by: Sam Cooke ** Courtesy of RCA Records * "This Train" ** Composed by: Peter Yarrow & Paul Stookey ** Performed by: Peter, Paul & Mary ** Courtesy of Warner Brothers Records * "California Dreamin'" ** Composed by: John Phillips and Michelle Gillian ** Performed by: The Mamas & The Papas ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * "Don't Think Twice It's All Right" ** Composed by: Bob Dylan * "A Hard Rain's A-Gonna Fall" ** Composed by: Bob Dylan * "Somebody to Love" ** Composed by: Darby Slick * "People Are Strange" ** Composed by: John Densmore, Robert Krieger, Raymond Manzarek & Jim Morrison ** Performed by: The Doors ** Courtesy of Elekta/Asylum Records * "Up, Up and Away" ** Composed by: Jim Webb * "Purple Haze" ** Composed by: Jimi Hendrix ** Performed by: Jimi Hendrix ** Courtesy of Interlit Ltd. & Warner Brothers Records * "Summertime" ** Music by: George Gershwin ** Lyrics by: Du Bose Heyard ** Performed by: Big Brother & The Holding Company with Janis Joplin ** Courtesy of CBS Records * "I'm Waiting for the Man" ** Composed by: Lou Reed ** Performed by: Lou Reed ** Courtesy of RCA Records * "Hell is for Children" ** Composed by: N. Geraldo, P. Benatar & R. Capps ** Performed by: Pat Benatar ** Courtesy of Chrysalis Records * "Pretty Vacant" ** Composed by: Paul Cook, Steve Jones, Johnny Rotten & Glen Matlock * "Night Moves" ** Composed by: Bob Seger ** Performed by: Bob Seger ** Courtesy of Capitol Records * "Blue Suede Shoes" ** Composed by: Carl Perkins ** Arranged by: Lee Holdridge * "Devil with the Blue Dress On" ** Composed by: William Stevenson & Fred Long ** Arranged by: Lee Holdridge * "Crazy On You" ** Composed by: Ann Wilson, Nancy Wilson & Roger Fisher ** Arranged by: Lee Holdridge * "Free Bird" ** Composed by: Allen Collins & Ron Vanzandt ** Performed by: Lynyrd Skynyrd ** Courtesy of MCA Records, Inc. * Layout and Design: Louise Zingarelli, Johnnie Vita, Marcia Adams, Barry Jackson * Background Assistants: Jeff Skrimstad, Frank Frzzo,Gary Eggleston, Russ Heath * Color Models: Janet Cummings * Animators: Lillian Evans, Carl Bell, Craig Armstrong, Debbie Hayes, Ellen Lichtwardt, Steve Gordon, Brenda Banks, Jesus Cortes, JamesA. Davis, John Kricfalusi, Robert LaDuca, Chrystal Russell, Tayk Kim, George Scribner, Lenord Robinson, Paul Smith, Tom Tataranowicz, Robert Carr, Xenia * Assistant Animators: Tim Callahan, Christopher Dent, David Doi, Derek Eversfield, Bonnie Fishbon, Richard Hoppe, Martin Korth, Alida Krumina, Kathryn Staats, Michael Svayko, Wesley Takahashi, Scott Tolmie, Ben Trujillo, Craig Zukowski * Animation Checker: Dotti Foell * Cel Reproduction: Steve Gulsvig, Daniel Schneider * Xerox Checkers: Daryl Carstensen, Karen China, Casey Clayton, Rosemary Cruz, Janet Zoll * Final Checkers: Patricia Capozzi, Betty Brooks, Eleanor Dahlin, Letha Prince, Harriet Rossall * Ink and Paint: Gina Evans * Painters: Roxanne Taylor, Mary Yanish * Cel Polisher: Dean Korth * Production Staff: Roy P. Disney, J. Sidney Kramer, Kenneth Bornstein, Chris Danzo, Paula Berteit, Cathy Rose * Researchers: Jackie Herst, Leslie Taubman * Animation Camera: R&B EFX * Associate Editor: Michael A. Stevenson * Assistant Editor: Scott Burrow * Apprentice Editor: Martin Cohen * Music Editor: Jeff Carson · La Da Productions, Inc. * Musicians: George Doering · Guitar, Ethmer Roten · Flute * Re-Recording: Richard Portman, David Horton * Optical Effects by: The Optical House, L.A. * Animation & Inbetween Animation: Dong Seo Animation * Music and Effects: Horta Editorial Services * Titles: MGM * Featuring the Voices of: ** Ron Thompson as Tony and Pete ** Marya Small - Frankie ** Jerry Holland = Louie ** Lisa Jane Persky - Bella ** Jeffrey Lippa - Zalmie ** Roz Kelly - Eva Tanguay * and the Voices of: ** Frank De Kova as Criso ** Richard Singer - Benny ** Elsa Raven - Hannele ** Ben Frommer - Palumbo ** Amy Levitt - Nancy ** Leonard Stone - Leo Stern ** Eric Taslitz - Little Pete ** Gene Borkan - Izzy ** Richard Moll - Beat Poet ** Beatrice Colen - Prostitute ** Vincent Schiavelli - Theatre Owner ** Hilary Beane = Showgirl #1 * with the Voices of: ** Lynda Wiesmeier as The Blonde ** Philip Simms - Dwayne ** Marcello Krakoff - Little Zalmie ** Ken Johnson - Halley ** Barney Pell - Young Zalmie ** Robert Strom - Club Manager ** Gene Woodbury - August ** Marc Levine - Space ** Ty Grimes - Johnny ** Peter Glindeman - Reed ** Auburn Burrell - Jeffrey ** A'Leshaia Brevard - Showgirl #2 ** Elya Baskin - Tuba Player ** M.B. West - Prostitute ** Joey Camen - Freddie ** Bert Autore - Little Benny ** Tony Autore - Young Benny ** Johnny Brogna - Tony's Brother ** Dawn Agrella - Tony's Sister ** Don Carlson - Stagehand ** Vance Colvig - Hobo #1 ** Robert Beecher - Hobo #2 ** Tony Fasce - Crapshooter #1 ** Frank Ciaravino - Crapshooter #2 ** Gene Krischer - Hippie ** David Allen Young - Curtis ** Lee James Jude - Punk Rocker ** Timothy J. Leitch - Punk Rocker ** Frederick C. Milner - Punk Rocker ** Philo J. Cramer - Punk Rocker ** Chester Haze - Organ Grinder ** Chuck Mitchell - Doorkeeper ** Bill Schneider - Piano Player ** David Hollander - Various Voice ** Doug Lee = Announcers, Various ** Helen Morgan = Singer in Raided Nightclub ** Fredd Wayne = Seven Roles * Production Coordinator: Jeffrey Chernov * Script Supervisor: Judy Redlin * Casting: Bob Morones * Cameraman: Frances Grumman * Assistant Cameraman: Gil Thevenaz * Key Grip: Howard Anderson * Gaffer: Larry Gilhooly * Sound Mixer: John Glascock * Make Up: Jeff Angel * Hair Dresser: Shanon Ely * Wardrobe: Maureen O'Heron, Wayne Keller * Production Staff: Bob Hippard, Dick Davis, Scott Thaler, Michael Winter * Laser Special Effects by: Laserium * "Howl" by permission of City Lights Books · Copyright © 1956, 1959 by Allen Ginsberg * Photographs by: Jacob A. Riis · Jacob A. Riis Collection, Museum of the City of New York, International Museum of Photography at George Eastman House, Lewis Hine Collection, United Press International Photo * Archive film clips from "The War at Home" Catalyst Films * Recorded at Dolby Stereo™ * Color by Metrocolor® * No. 25799 Motion Picture Associates of America * This Picture Made Under the Jurisdiction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA Affiliated with A.F.L.-C.I.O. * Copyright © 1980 Barclay's Mercantile Industrial Finance Limited · All Rights Reserved * The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious. and any similarity to the name, character or history of any living person is entirely coincidental and unintentional. * This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Category:Credits